dinocrocfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Banning
Michael Banning is the fifth victim and younger brother of protagonist Tom Banning Jr. from the first movie, Dinocroc. Michael Banning was a twelve-year old boy who had a horrific tragic run in with Dinocroc and was killed by it and he was decapitated to his death. Status: Deceased Birth Name: Michael Ian Banning Birthdate: June 23rd Died: August 13 (decapitated by DinoCroc) Zodiac Sign: Cancer Hair Color: Dark brown ''' '''Eye Color: Hazel Pets: Dog/ Lucky Family: Father/ Thomas Jakob "Tom" Banning Sr./Died from illness (deceased) Mother/ Emma Morris-Banning/Deceased Older Brother/Thomas Jakob "Tom" Banning Jr./Alive ''' '''Older Sister/Kimberly "Kimmy" Banning (married to Jonathan Weston since she was 17 years old) Older Sister/ Allyson Madeline "Ally" Banning/Died from illness (deceased) ''' '''Younger Sister/Molly Banning/Alive Paternal Grandparents/Jenny and William Banning/Both Deceased Maternal Grandparents/Kaylah and Josh Morris/Both Alive Paternal Aunt/ Olivia Banning (Tom Sr.'s younger sister)/Alive Maternal Aunt/ Kate Morris (Emma's older sister)/Deceased Paternal Uncle/ Michael "Mikesey" Banning (Tom Sr.'s younger brother)/Alive Maternal Uncle/ Lucas Morris (Emma's younger brother)/Deceased Physical apperance Michael's hair is dark brown and spiky. His height average of a twelve-year old boy, around 4 or 5 ft. When he first appeared at the beginning of Dinocroc, he wears a red, white, and brown plaid shirt, blue jean shorts, and white tennis shoes. Later he is shown wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt and white socks while sleeping. He was last seen wearing a red jacket with a black stripe and yellow-blue tennis shoes as he went out to find his lost dog, Lucky, and was killed by Dinocroc. Role Michael appeared at the beginning of Dinocroc looking for his lost three-legged dog named Lucky. When he first meets Diane Harper, the county dog catcher, she assumes Tom is his father. Michael reveals Tom is actually his brother and that their father recently died. His relationship with is brother Tom in the movie is close yet at the same time distant due to Tom having little time for him because of his work as a welding artist. Tom later reveals to Diane that he recently returned to town to make up for lost time with Michael. Michael listens in on their nightly conversation after Tom woke him up when checking in on him. When Diane tells tom she liked Croc Hunter Dick Sydney, Michael thinks she's talking about male genitalia and is amused. When he hears Tom saw lucky the same day and didn't tell him, saddened, Michael decides to go find his dog himself. Michael's murder by Dinocroc drives his brother's desire for revenge and help kill Dinocroc. Michael is not seen much in the movie and does not play a very major role. Death Later during the night while Tom and Diane are making love, Michael tries to sneak out to look for Lucky on his bike when he comes face to face with Dinocroc. Dinocroc chases Michael through the forest (after eating the bike Michael threw at him) into a tool shed sitting above water. After the chase, Michael shuts the shed door and thinks he is safe inside. He is all alone in the shed scared and then turns around in shock when the Dinocroc gets under the shed and kills him from below, leaving only his head lying around.He is later avenged by his brother. Quotes These are quotes made by Michael in the movie. (To Diane about Tom) He's my brother, my Dad died. (To Tom when he first arrives home) It isn't that late, it's only eleven. (Alone in the tool shed scared) Tom? Category:Character Category:Victim Category:Dinocroc